


A Reunion that took 27 years

by TheBrokenWriter16



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 Years Later (IT), Affectionate Insults, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Beep Beep Eddie, Beep Beep Richie, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Reunions, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter16/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter16
Summary: A one-shot of the restaurant scene where Stanley is alive. Some hinted Reddie and I just felt like doing some writing for creative purposes!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 5





	A Reunion that took 27 years

Recovering from a car-crash and suddenly heading to something worse was not on Eddie's list of things to do this year, though it did take him away from working another second in those offices without anyone decent to talk to. Myra has been constantly worrying about his arm since the accident which he constantly dismisses carefully to not get her upset or emotional. It took him hours of convincing her for him to travel to Derry for a small...reunion? With some old childhood that him himself can barely remember.

She finally agreed which for Eddie was something she usually never does but told him to come home to New York no longer after. Sometimes she just reminded him constantly of his own...never mind. He promised her he won't be long in Derry so that's something to get off his already paranoid back.

As Eddie parked near the Chinese restaurant he began fiddling with his ring that felt cold against his finger before staring at the restaurant. He may not know these people, what if this is just some mind manipulation shit? He hasn't touched Derry in 23 years after leaving to live with his dad when he graduated. All in his mind so far is flashes of memories that blurred into a migraine at each familiarity that crossed his vision.

He got out of the car brushing off his newly-ironed blue shirt as he did before shutting his car door behind him hearing it lock. Eddie strolled down the car park hearing nothing but ghostly silence until he entered the restaurant with the sounds of various families and friends around the restaurant tables filling his ears with the nicely decorated exterior of red and gold filling his vision. His mom never enjoyed Chinese food calling it poisonous for his health, even with his many allergies to the food being understandable, resulting in many ignored trips away from this restaurant, the only Chinese food he's had usually consisted of secret take-away's when his mom and Myra weren't around.

A young woman in a waitress uniform tapped his shoulder causing him to jump at the sudden contact seeing her share a small smile. "Are you having a table for one?" She asked watching as Eddie shook his head. "I'm looking for group who checked in under the name...Mike Hanlon?" Eddie said as the woman nodded guiding Eddie through the families that ignored his presence as he walked by awkwardly. "Sorry but I have a few allergies that I think should be checked out in case I catch something with the food that could kill me in the process, I can't eat soy, shrimp, " Eddie rambled that began to drift off as the woman left him alone with the only two in the room. They can't be-

"Holy shit"

Eddie watched as...Mike? Walked over pulling Eddie into a quick hug as Eddie tried to process the two in the room. "You haven't changed" Mike chuckled as Eddie ran his hand through his hair in a nervous manner. "...Bill? Mike? Jesus you guys look great I just...how long has it been man?" Eddie asked as Bill gave a small shrug patting Eddie's shoulder. "For u-us I'd say 23 years, I haven't s-seen you since graduation...y-you look the same" Bill commented earning a shove from Eddie. He still had that stutter, though he'll admit sounds more in control than when they were kids. 

"I can't fucking believe I forgot about you and that stutter, man it's been a long time" Eddie chuckled shaking his head in disbelief before looking at Mike. "So you've been here this whole time? In Derry?" Mike shrugged with an almost sad smile. "Somebody had to stay behind either way otherwise neither of us would never be here or even know each of us exist"

A loud crash came from behind the three as they all turned around seeing 3 other people. One young woman who wore both a tired and slightly nervous expression on her face with fiery red hair in black and white, a stacked young man with dark brown, probably newly cut, hair that was swooped back with slight facial hair and wore a noticeable light blue denim jacket on top of a tan-pale shirt. The third person though, god he had that cocky look on this face with his dark curled hair, 5 O'clock shadow, dark brown eyes wearing a tired but calm vibe which as cheesy as it sounds he would happily stare into for hours. The visible yellow and black jacket had an almost lazy vibe to it though suited him either way.

He watched as the man threw away whatever he used to create the sound looking at them all. "The meeting of the loser's club has officially begun" He spoke as Eddie cracked a small smile at the awkwardness filling the room. "Look at these guys" Eddie commented until it went back to an awkward silence.

The dark curly haired man walked over fixing his glasses as he stared at Eddie with a hum. "...Eddie? My fucking god somebody got hot and lanky" What a smooth asshole. "You don't remember me? I'm hurt Eddie" Eddie stared at the man with a shrug scratching his head in thought. The glasses. That cocky attitude. Those curly black locks that he sworn never to cut.>

"Richard?"

Richie pulled a face as Eddie stared at Richie with an expression that tried to piece together who he was. "Richard?! Since when did you get formal?! Did you move to England and devour their essence of both tea and manners?" Richie joked as Eddie flipped him off subconsciously. "Fuck you man I just remembered that I came from here less that yesterday ago, it's been 23 fucking years! I have the rights to call you Richard!"

Richie snorted at the comment. "Whatever you say Edward" Eddie gasped slightly at the name shoving Richie. "Screw you man"

Mike broke them both up before they could peruse any further. "How about we all catch up and sit down, I'll ask for food and drinks while we catch up" Mike explained seeing everyone begin sitting down awkwardly trying to make conversation that easily came about.

The Losers clicked their drinks together with Richie shoving his shot down using only his mouth before removing the shot glass instantly from his mouth staring at Eddie with a cocky smile.  
"So Eddie, you got married?"  
"Yeah, what the fuck of it?"  
"To like a woman?"

Bill chocked on his drink as him and the other losers laughed at the comment as Eddie flipped Richie off.  
"Fuck you!"  
Richie returned the gesture. "FUCK Youuuuu!"

Eddie shoved some noodles into his mouth staring at Richie. "What about you? Are you married?"  
"Yeah, I am"  
Eddie choked on his noodles slightly quickly swallowing them as Beverly shook her head in disbelief.  
"Your not, that's a lie"  
"I am! I am!"  
Eddie put down his fork eyeing Richie for any traces of lying in his tone. "Alright who is it?"  
"Well me and your mother are living very happily together" Richie said causing the other losers to laugh once more as Eddie let out a dramatic groan shoving Richie. "I fell right into that shit you asshole! Fuck you man" Eddie cursed as Richie did a Jabba the hut impression for his mom causing Eddie to let out a small laugh shaking his head with the other losers at Richie's impression of his mom.

The dinner consisted of catching up, Ben's sudden workout regiment, Richie's jokes and an arm wrestle which Richie let him win after Eddie commented on them "taking their shirts off". It wasn't long until Stanley turned up as they began finishing their food and drinks before their fortune cookies arrived.

Stanley looked at them all with tired eyes as he shakily fixed his glasses looking at the group. Eddie turned around spotting Stanley's presence at the door causing him to hit Richie's arm signalling him and the others to see Stanley in the doorway. His dark brown, almost black, curly hair fell down Stanley's face as he fixed his dark green flannel that was topped with a black jacket.

"Stanley! You finally made it here, what took you so long?" Mike asked he got up from his seat walking over to Stanley pulling him into a hug quickly breaking it no longer after. "Mike? You look good man" Stanley said looking around awkwardly as Mike got out a seat for Stanley next to Richie and Bill. "You guys remember Stanley right?" Mike asked patting Stanley back as he sat down.

Richie pulled a face scratching his chin. "Hmmm...I don't remember any Jewish loser who loved the shit out of birds and rolled his eyes at every good joke I made...sorry I don't know any Stanley" Richie commented as Bill kicked his leg from underneath the table earning a small 'ow' from Richie. "Fine fine of course I know Stan the man, Christ did everyone get hot and I just lost it when I moved to California?" Richie exclaimed as Stanley chuckled shaking his head.

"I see your trash mouth hasn't changed, I nearly didn't come over but Patty insisted"  
"Who's Patty?" Beverly asked resting her chin on her palm seeing Stanley take off his glasses.  
"She's my wife"  
"OH COME ON, Is this a curse or some shit that everyone is getting it on apart from me? Except Eddie's mom but-"  
"Richie I swear to fucking god" Eddie sighed shoving Richie.

Ben took a final swig from his drink setting the glass cup down. "Were you...scared of something to not want to come back?" Ben asked as Stanley nodded. "I couldn't leave Patty on her own if I never come back but she could have the same fate if I did nothing about it with you guys...god we got old" Stanley said as the losers chuckled at the comment. "We missed you Stan, even if we couldn't remember clearly we felt something was missing, we all did" Beverly explained as the others nodded in agreement.

Bill suddenly looked at Mike after realizing a detail they've all ignored since dinner. "Mike, why are we here? Why now have we just remembered?" Bill asked seeing Mike push away his drink with a shaky breath. "Ever since you all left Derry, things grow hazy and you start to forget as the years go on. I've never forgotten-" "Because you've stayed here" Bill finished as Mike nodded. "I've brought you all back here to finish what we never did as kids back in 1989, It's still out there and we are all here together to finish it like we promised"

Mike got out an old brown book with stuck out notes, pages and images taken over the years. "I've been marking down over the years when it would return and every 27 years it comes back...this week reports of missing people, children, have gone missing-"  
"Mike"  
"No, look these images were from a few days ago in blood, it's calling to us!"  
"Mike come on man, look it's could be-" Richie was about to comment as Mike shoved them all the image of the pillar holding up a road that had blood writing out "COME HOME" constantly.  
"It's back and we need to find it back in the location it began in the house where-"  
"I broke my arm...no fucking way look Mike I can't, I've got a wife and a job" Eddie explained

"Mike these could be a prank? It can't be back after what we did" Ben explained as he stared at the photo with a frown before handing them back to him.

Stanley shook his head grabbing a fortune cookie as he did shaky letting out a breath. "Stan?"

Stan shakily raised his head beginning to shake it as he got up tossing aside the cookie hearing it begin to crack and move around.

“Uh...guys I’m pretty sure fortune cookies aren’t like the undead ready to kill us for all the other cookies we’ve eaten-“

“Not now Richie!” Eddie exclaimed wide eyed as the cookies in front of them began to shake and move with sounds of multiple cracks coming through. 

“Mike? What’s going on?” Bill asked whilst Mike shook his head. “It knows” he muttered moving himself back from the table.

Ben got out of his chair seeing his cookie break out a small claw covered in a gooey-like substance which squelched as the small creature inside the cookie pulled itself out. “Mike?!” Ben exclaimed at the sight of the, now inedible, cookies.

Richie gripped onto Eddie’s arm hearing the shallow breaths pull them-self out of Eddie’s throat. “Hey...Hey-Oh fuck!” Richie screeched as one of the creatures with a large eye tried jumping at him.

“Richie!” Eddie exclaimed whilst the losers quickly backed up. Eddie pulled Richie back with Stanley backing himself to the nearest doorframe shakily fixing his glasses.

“It’s not real...I-It’s not real”

“Bill get it!” 

“What the fuck man?!”

“Ben! Careful!”

“What the fuck are those things?!”

A loud crack to the table interrupted the panic yells of the group with Stanley slamming the table of the small fortune creatures with a chair allowing the sound of squished remains of them and the shells of the cookie to fill the room.

“Get away!” Stanley yelled slamming his chair onto the table crunching anything he could find. His panicked action caused Mike and Ben to pull him back whilst Beverly covered her face in shock.

“Stanley! Hey Stan-“  
“Get it off!! Just-“  
“Stanley!”

Mike yelled holding Stanley back as he dropped the chair with a grunt seeing nothing on the table. But...the fortune cookies. The fortune-

“But...what the fuck” Stanley muttered shaking his head. Richie held onto Eddie rubbing his back slowly as he gasped shakily for breath before the scene was interrupted by a young waitress widening her eyes.

“A-Am...I interrupting something?” She asked trying to be polite while her eyes showed the reality of kicking them out in 5 seconds if they didn’t explain anything.

“W-We were just leaving” Bill said as they all shared their quick thanks grabbing their stuff before leaving no ready to be kicked out in front of the public.

The waitress stared in confusion at their behaviour with many of the restaurant guests also staring after hearing the commotion from the group.

“-I’m sorry, but it’s just the beginning. It’s planning to catch us out one by one but if we stick together and stand” “Listen Mike, I just found out I grew up here an hour ago and Eddie’s over there having a fucking panic attack!” Richie exclaimed pointing to Eddie pacing across the car park.

“I’m sorry but we made a promise! An oath!” “Can we just unmake the oath?!” Richie asked in a dramatic gesture.

“Guys I know it’s hard but we just need...a moment or something” Ben offered watching Richie huff. “I’m with Ben, W-We just need a s-second” Bill explained hearing Beverly walk over to Stanley attempting to comfort him.

He held his phone closely to his ear as he talked to his wife attempting to hold himself together after the event. What he did was brave, but it was a choice out of the worst possible word. 

Fear.

“Look while you all plan our funerals wine and Eddie are heading to our hotel to have our own reunion that doesn’t invoke our food trying to kill us” Richie explained beginning to walk off to Mike’s attempted yells with Bill shaking his head not knowing what to even say or do.

“Eddie?” Bill said as Eddie shook his head with a shrug. “Sorry guys...I just...we need some space...I don’t want to die man I’ve got...a fucking life” Eddie sighed walking off shoving his hands into his pocket as he made his way to his car that was sat next to Richie’s.

Beverly and Stanley walked over seeing the two leave. “Richie and Eddie are leaving?” Beverly sighed until Stanley began walking away hearing a small gasp.

“Stanley what are you-“  
“I’m not ready...I’m sorry Mike but I just can’t. I’m not as strong as you guys, or even as tough. I’m the weakest link to deal with this crap” Stanley explained giving a sorrowful look to the remaining group.

“I’ve got a beautiful wife and a good running job! I’m not losing that just yet. We were going to go on vacation but now...I think it’s what we need to escape it” Stanley commented before waking off slowly to find his car.

Three down and four left.

“Guys what are you-“ Mike said seeing Beverly wipe her eyes shakily giving Mike a small smile. “I’m sorry...I’ll be at the hotel in my room” She said beginning to walk off as Ben stared with a worried expression.

“Sorry Mike” Ben said with a pat to his shoulder following after Beverly holding his worried expression.

Bill and Mike were the only ones left standing as the others left to find the hotel to hide away from the event.

It only took some convincing to bring them all together after 27 years...Mike wasn’t going to let this long wait be all for nothing. The children didn’t deserve to die.

It just needs more convincing to bring them together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The draft was going to be deleted soon and I wanted to finish it before then but I’m really happy with this piece of the losers! The ending had to be slightly rushed due to the draft deadline but imagine it goes on as normal like in the move but with Stanley...Eddie won’t be dead though.
> 
> Wash your hands and stay safe!


End file.
